A Day In The Life
by ksjf2012
Summary: Dating a cop...it's not easy. But it's a lot harder when your job is almost as tough as his and no matter how hard you try...he doesn't think your tough enough to work it. How to deal?
1. Chapter 1

"What happened?" I couldn't stop staring down at the pained face below me as I pushed in the gurney, with force. Someone, I had no idea who, set a hand on my shoulder telling me, I needed to let go sometime soon, but I couldn't. Not just yet.

"We got the call an officer was shot at the 7-11 on 4th and West. Diamond told me they got caught in a drive by. Automatically the guys in the car realized they were cops and just started shooting."

"Just one wound?"

"Yeah…he's stable, and we put the IV in, in the ambulance. He's lost some blood but not a lot. I think he's in shock."

"Yeah he's not the only one…on my count, transfer." I glanced up in time to see another doctor, one I didn't know stand right beside me and lift the think be by the handles. Logan, one of my best friends put his eyes on me, and smiled small. "One, two, three." The bed was lifted, and he was out of my vision momentarily. I shoved the gurney to the side, harshly and got right up next to the doctor, again setting my hand on the warm hand of the one person I seriously think I'm in love with. "Can I get a nurse in here…I need this shirt open. Garcia…get her out of here." I closed my eyes, pushing the first tears out and laced my fingers with his, squeezing softly. "He's gonna be okay Nicole…come on Carlos we need some room."

"Come on dude…" A strong, comforting hand grabbed the back of my neck and gently pulled me away from the operating table. "Go wait by the ambulance. James should be coming by soon." I wiped my face fast, turned and opened my eyes hurrying out of the crowded room.

The fresh air hit around my face hard, making my head spin into a sharp reality. Not an hour ago, I was smiling, giddy and happy about my night ahead. The only worry I had was what I would be wearing to a two year anniversary date. Now it was whether or not my date would be around to celebrate. Which is stupid…I saw how bad he was…or rather wasn't. I should know better. I should know this is a minor thing. He had a bullet in his ribs, yes, but just barely. It wasn't anything too drastic. But it's a shock to see someone you love in the back of an ambulance, bleeding out. I deal with it all the time, but not with people I love. But that's the price I pay for falling in love with a L.A. detective. Well actually it's my brothers fault. He's the one who had to get him as a partner.

I reopened the back of the ambulance and climbed in leaving the doors open. I sat down in my seat and ignored the small puddle of blood on the floor. I sighed out shakily and wiped my face again drying it from tears. I reached across the empty space and grabbed a red bag. I opened it fast and pulled out a package of wet napkins. I quickly started to wipe my hands and arms, noticing and trying to ignore that they were covered in blood. His blood. "Hey." I looked up and to my left fast and couldn't help the smile seeing my big brother. He leaned against the open door and shoved his hands in his pockets swallowing hard. "How is he?"

"He's in shock. Logan was the doctor to respond."

"Good." We went quite, making me go back to wiping my hands and arms clean. I went through three wet cloths before I deemed myself good and clean, and after tossing them into the small garbage I turned back to James and laced my hands together, putting them between my knees. He chuckled and quickly pulled himself up inside the ambulance and took the tiny seat next to me. His cologne wafted into my nose and instantly made me feel safe. It reminded me of our dad. He set a hand on my knee and squeezed softly kissing my temple. "Kendall will probably kill me when he finds out I told you this but…because this happened…I mean obviously you guys aren't going to dinner so what the hell." I smirked and turned to look up at him seeing him staring at me. "He's gonna ask you to move in with him. He already has a house in mind, I gave him my blessing and he reassured me he loves you and is never gonna hurt you. Out of all the guys you've been with…he's my favorite so far." I laughed squeezing my eyes shut hard and pushed his arm up and dug under it. He held around me tight and rubbed my arm as I openly sobbed on my brothers chest. "Mom and dad like him too so there's a plus." I pushed harder into him and shook my head, still trying to grasp everything he said to me.

"He's going to ask me to live with him?"

"Yeah…you got the kid head over heels." I opened my eyes hearing the all too familiar sound of the wheels of the gurney. I lifted my head off his chest and looked out to see Carlos walking towards us one hand on the gurney while the other held his phone.

"I was just gonna call you. They need Kendall's info and you're on the top list of people to call cause your his partner." James nodded quick and softly kissed my head pushing himself up and out of the ambulance. He gently patted Carlos's back as he walked into hospital loosening the tie around his neck. I also got up wiping my face again and jumped down helping Carlos push the gurney back into the ambulance, neither of us caring about the blood on the gurney or on the floor. "Let's go get some coffee. We're officially off the clock." I nervously bit my bottom lip and glanced to the automatic doors of the hospital, not wanting to leave Kendall. "He's not going anywhere. He'll be here when we get back. I promise. You need to just…clear your head alright. I've known you long enough to know that some coffee and food can cure any heart ache. Besides, Kendall would hate seeing you worried sick here." I sighed, slamming the doors shut hard, and nodding, knowing he was right, and hating him for it.

Like always, whenever we had an exceptionally hard day at work, Carlos and I found our way to the nearest Denny's. We got set into a booth, and right away he order an omelet, the biggest they have and a cup of coffee. I ordered a plate of French toast and a side of eggs and a glass of orange juice. We made small talk, neither of us talking about the elephant in the room, and when the food came, we didn't say one word, still. We ate in silence, thankfully letting me…just like Carlos said…clear my head. He finished before me, like always and sat back yawning and rubbing his face setting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands. I took a small bite of my eggs and opened my mouth to ask how he was doing. I didn't realize it until now, but Kendall and Carlos and close. Their roommates. They're best friends. He must be having as hard a time as me. But I didn't get a chance to ask him how he was. His phone rang loudly, making both of us jump and watch his phone vibrate across the table. Quickly, after looking down at who it was, he picked It up and answered. "Hello? James…" I put my fork down and perked up hoping for the best news possible. Carlos closed his eyes, and sat back chuckling, scratching his chin. "Yeah that sounds like him…were down the street at Denny's. She looked pale." He opened his eyes and I glared at him crossing my arms over my chest. "Yeah we'll be there in a few. Don't let him leave or I'll give him another reason to be in that hospital." I frowned and also sat back, but turned to look up at our waitress who grabbed his empty plate and looked to me raising her eyebrows. I smiled small and gently handed her my half empty plate.

"Can we get the bill?" I said it quietly, hearing Carlos still talking and she nodded as she walked off.

"Okay…we'll be by in a minute." He hung up fast and slipped his phone in his work pants stretching his arms over his head. "Kendall's awake, coherent and trying very hard to leave. He's got two stiches in his side…James said Logan couldn't get it to stop bleeding after he took out the bullet but if he left it in he could have gotten worse." I swallowed hard nodding and grabbed my glass taking another small sip of my orange juice. "He's also asking to see you. James told him we were the ones to respond and he's pretty upset about it. I guess he didn't want you to ever see him get hurt. Which I can understand." I rolled my eyes turning my head just in time to see our waitress coming back, empty handed. I frowned and she laughed grabbing Carlos's empty coffee mug and my glass.

"It's on the house guys." Carlos immediately stood up and started to protest but the pretty blonde shook her head laughing. "You two come in here all the time. You guys save lives. The least I can do, and the least my boss can do is give you a free meal every now and then. Take care and get some sleep guys. See you two soon." She turned quick and walked off quickly going to the kitchen. I smirked pushing myself up out of my seat and watched Carlos pull out his wallet and pulled out a twenty. He shrugged walking past me and I followed quick.

"Doesn't mean I can't tip." I laughed walking out the door he held open for me.

It was weird walking back into the hospital. I was worried anymore and I didn't have a reason to be sad anymore. I walked a little faster into the hospital than Carlos and went straight to ICU. As I was about to turn a corner to go down the long hallway I spotted my brother and Logan. I walked to them quick, but slowed down when I got closer. Logan was signing papers at the nurses station while James stood next to him holding two cups of coffee. He was leaning in his ear, whispering something, making Logan blush and laugh quietly. I got right next to them clearing my throat making both of them turn to me. Logan smiled big and elbowed James back taking my hand and turning me back to ICU.

"You better get him out of this hospital before the nurses beat him up. He's a pain in the ass."

"He doesn't like to be the one who gets taken care of. He likes to take care of people." Logan gave me a stupid look and I smirked shrugging.

"Yeah well he got shot. It's not just a cold he gets over."

"You're supposed to be off right now mister." Logan glanced back James and I watched him stick his tongue out at him. That never gets old. Seeing James my big brother, and his finance, my best friend, Logan, do gross couple things like that. Especially when I can't do it with Kendall.

"I'll sign him out to you. He'll be in good hands." I nodded to Logan who stopped in front of a closed curtain and pulled it open fast. I walked around Logan and smiled big seeing Kendall. He was laying back on the bed, legs up, bent at the knees. One hand held the remote to the TV lazily as his other hand held gently around his rib cage. Around his wound. But when he saw me, he sat up slowly and smiled back at me swinging his legs off the side. He tossed the remote to the small table by his bed and motioned for me to come to him. I did quickly and shoved into him putting my hands on his face and pulling him into me. I kissed him hard not caring who watched. His hands quickly went to my waist and he held me gently as we made out. Hard core.

"Seriously…make them stop!" I pulled away from Kendall's mouth gently and swallowed hard moving my arms behind his neck putting my body in between his open legs. He smirked moving one hand up to my face and tucked some loose hair behind my ear.

"Happy anniversary baby girl." I smiled big and set my forehead on his as his hand moved down to my neck and held gently. "You're dick brother already told me he told you what I had planned. But I'm still gonna be romantic about it." I nodded softly and ran my fingers through his hair on the back of his head.

"Okay Kendall…" I felt a hand on my back as Logan squeezed behind me and walked to the monitor by Kendall's bed and pushed some buttons. I turned and looked at the numbers seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "I'll release you but only because you live with a paramedic and you're dating one so I know you're in good hands. I've already called your boss so don't be surprised when you find out your on medical leave." I turned quick to see Kendall turn to Logan and glare at him. I dropped one hand down from his neck to his bare chest and stopped over his beating heart.

"Logan I'm fine! I could go back to work right now if needed." Logan turned quick and shook his head taking a pen form his pocket on his coat.

"I can keep you here Kendall." I turned back to Kendall who closed his mouth and looked down squeezing my waist gently and running his thumb over my neck softly. "It's for a week. And when that week is over your gonna come back to me, and I'll take the stiches out and you can go back to work. Sound good?" He grabbed a folder on the small table by Kendall's bed and opened it open writing something down.

"Fine…under one condition." Logan looked up and raise an eyebrow ready to start a fight if needed. My forehead was kissed softly and Kendall sighed. "No pain meds. You know I hate taking them." Logan rolled his eyes closing the folder and glared at Kendal as he walked out.

"Only because you're like a brother. But if you don't get better its not my fault. Let me go discharge you and then you can leave." Logan stopped at the curtains and cleared his throat. "Carlos…can I talk to you?" Carlos nodded and quickly squeezed Kendall's shoulder before following out after Logan. James quickly took the seat on the small stool and spun himself softly.

"Did you get them?" I closed my eyes moving back into Kendall and shove my face into his neck. They were going to start talking about what happened and even though I didn't want to hear it, as long I was near Kendall it wasn't so bad.

"We got the plates but…I mean Jesus Christ dude you were on the ground bleeding out. I had to make a choice. I chose to call it in and hold your bleeding side. Don't get mad either."

"I'm not…I just…well now I have something to do when I get back to work. But I mean…shit it was a drive by. Did we just get involved in something a lot bigger? Do we have targets on our backs now?" I sighed out hard and shoved harder into him. One of his hands went to my head and held the back under my pony tail gently. "What's that sigh for?"

"Nothing…just…want to go home and curl up next to you." My brother groaned loudly beside us but I ignored them. "I bought a really sexy dress for tonight and now I can't wear it."

"Okay…I'm leaving." I pushed off Kendall quick and smirked watching him walk out and close the curtain. I turned back to Kendall and he laughed.

"What color is the dress?" I smirked and glance down watching his fingers grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it out form my pants. He then quickly started to unbutton my shirt, exposing my black tank top under my work shirt.

"I actually didn't get one. I honestly don't know what I was going to be wearing…I just wanted James to leave." He laughed loudly and I glanced back up at his face. He looked tired. And sick looking. Given the circumstances I could understand. "When we get home, I'm cooking you a big dinner and were watching the Notebook." He only nodded as he finished unbuttoning my shirt. He pushed it off my body and set his hands on my sides rubbing softly.

"You're place or mine?" I set my hands on his shoulders and leaned in kissing him softly.

"Mine…so we can be completely alone." He nodded softly and kissed back onto my mouth pulling me into him harder. "And then maybe tomorrow, you can show me the place you're thinking about." I said it between kisses making him smile onto my mouth.

"I'm gonna murder your brother."

"Get in line." We pulled away fast and turned to see Logan walking in holding what looked like Kendall's shirt and jacket and tie he was wearing. Logan set them on the bed by Kendall and gently pushed me back so he could get to Kendall's IV. "Just because I'm "off" doesn't mean I can leave. I have patients James."

"So…I'm feeling extra needy and you're ignoring me." I smiled at James as he stood next to Carlos, both smiling small at Kendall and Logan. "When we get home you're gonna get it." Logan blushed automatically, but I didn't care about him, James or Carlos. I looked directly to Kendall who was staring at me, and smiling small. Even though he was the one with the bullet wound, I felt like he was comforting me more so than the other way around. Of course that was just our relationship, from the get go. I was okay with that. Because, again, he was the one with the wound, but I needed his support more than he needed mine. Just another day in the life.

**I don't know why I do this to myself. I have…a few stories that need to be finished and I start another one…but I was hit with inspiration and this happened. I love…love a Kendall cop story. And I wanted to write another one. Sue me. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was embarrassing to have to have to her carry me into her house and all the way to her bed. I kept quietly until I laid back completely and squeezed my eyes shut holding around my ribs. I groaned out and pulled my legs up putting my feet on the edge of the bed. I heard her sigh as she knocked my legs back down, making me open my eyes and look up at her. I raised my head and smiled seeing her pulling off her blue button up shirt and throwing it to a hamper. "I know you want to cook…but I'm craving Chinese." She smirked but nodded undoing her black leather belt. I slowly raised myself into a sitting position and reached out for her. She backed away quickly and set her hands on her hips after throwing the belt to the floor. "What?"

"It's going to be one of those pointless conversations where I ask you to quit your job and do something that won't get you killed." I smiled but swallowed hard and looked down. This time I knew this was sincere. Before, I was just another cop. Now I'm a detective. A detective who got shot, and probably has a number over his head. It wouldn't be easy for any girlfriend. But on the same token her job is just as dangerous. Just last week she had a guy put a gun to his girlfriend's head after beating her senselessly. Why she and Carlos were the first to respond is beyond me, but when I got there the guy had the gun on Nicole and he was screaming. That wasn't easy for me to deal with. "Kendall you were shot today. This isn't just a normal day. You could have died."

"But I didn't." I looked up slowly to see her roll her eyes and stat to turn away. I stood up as fast as I could and grabbed her, turning her back to me. "The day I quit my job, you will too." She yanked out of my grasp and shook her head.

"That's not fair Kendall. My job is to take care of the people after something bad has happened. When you get there bad stuff is about to happen. Like a drive by. That badge on your hip is a big red and white target."

"And that EMT badge on your arm is too." She crossed her arms over her chest and I sighed out closing my eyes running a hand over my face. "If I could go back I wouldn't have gotten shot. But I happened, and now I want to move on. I want to order overpriced Chinese food, cuddle next to you and just move on. I don't want either one of us to dwell on this because it will just make things worse. I am alive and well. And you are too and that's all that matters." She frowned and looked down shaking her head. "Nicole I love you…I'm sorry I scared you today. I wasn't planning on getting shot." She pouted and pushed into me wrapping around me softly.

"I know you hadn't…I just thought I was going to lose you. And…it doesn't help that my brother was there. It could have been him…it could have been worse for you."

"But it wasn't." She pushed into me harder digging her fingertips into my skin on my back. "How about this…how about you go take a bath…get all relaxed and calm. I'll order dinner and open a bottle of wine. Sound good?" She only nodded against my chest and I kissed her head and rubbed her back. "And maybe if you're lucky you'll get the D." She pushed away fast smiling and gently slapped my arm. She turn slowly shaking her head and pulled the ponytail out form the hair tie. When she disappeared I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up a text from Carlos. "_I'm outside…you want me to bring it up?" _I smiled and walked slowly out of the room seeing her bathroom door halfway closed. I walked down the short hall way to the front door and opened it quick.

Carlos was leaning against the wall outside the door, a black bag in one hand, a cigarette in the other. He put it to his lips, inhaling sharply before turning to me and smiling big. "Here ya go buddy!" He raised the bag and I took it gently stepping out of his way as he tossed the cancer stick to the side. "How you doing?"

"Fine…she asked me to quit again." He chuckled and I shut the door laughing with him.

"Yeah…same shit different day…James told me he recognized one of the guys." I swallowed hard standing in my place, and he turned to me shoving his hands in his pockets. "It was Luis wasn't it?"

"I don't know…I…" He raised one eyebrow and I sighed throwing my hands up. "You want me to tell you it was your brother who shot me? You want me to say he locked eyes with me and pulled the trigger? Do you want me to tell you what's on my mind and yours and James? Cause that's it Carlos. He was in that car, he recognized both James and I and pulled the trigger. My first reaction was to push James out of the way and here we are. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to find him and throw his ass in jail." I frowned and he looked away swallowing hard. "We both know he's safer in jail."

"With the amount of gangbangers in jail, I would say not." He closed his eyes turning completely and put his head down. "Carlos there is nothing we can do. There is nothing you can do."

"That's the problem Kendall. He's my kid brother…I should be watching out for him. I should have took him under my wing when I had the chance. I should have never let him out of my sight."

"You got out alright." He laughed turning back to me and raised his shirt showing me a long nasty pale scar. I frowned and walked to the couch setting the black bag on the coffee table. I sighed out hard and laid my head back yawning.

"Every day I hear about something gang related, I think of him. And I think of what he's being trained to do. Kill cops, rape women. That's not what I want for him." I slowly opened my eyes and watched him sit down right next to me. "I just don't want to worry about him anymore. I want him to live a safe, healthy life. Is that too much to ask?" I pushed myself up into a sitting position and set a hand on his shoulder.

"When I was a kid all I wanted was for my dad to stop doing drugs. I wanted it more than he did. Anything I did or said was useless. His mind was set and before I could do anything else, he died from an overdose. The drugs were more important. I learned the hard way."

"That's not him." I shook my head looking to the front of the living room at the blank TV and stayed quiet. "I'm going to go find him. And if I find out it was him I'm beating the shit out of him."

"If you get arrested…"

"I'll be fine." We stared at each other for a minute but turned away hearing the floorboard creak.

"Carlos…oh…" I stood up as fast as I could and let my mouth drop open seeing Nicole standing by the couch, holding a white silk robe tight around her body. She was blushing looking between the two of us and awkwardly cleared her throat. "I thought I heard another voice…"

"Sorry sweetie. Just dropping some stuff off for Kendall and letting you know I put in our vacation for tomorrow tell the 8th." She only swallowed and nodded. Carlos turned to me completely giving me a thumbs up, secretly and walked to the door. "I'll talk to you guys later, let me know if you need anything. Call for anything." He walked out quick closing the door hard behind him. I turned back to her fast and smiled seeing her giggling.

"I'm so glad i came out here with this robe on." I laughed and walked to her as she slipped the robe off letting it pool around her ankles. She was completely naked. I stopped walking completely and watched in amazement as she put her hands on her hips and shrugged. "I just don't think I'll be able to get my back. You wanna join me?"

It was a struggle and it was pretty painful, but I managed to lift her tiny naked body and walk us both back o the bathroom. I attached my lips to her neck and any skin I could reach, while she pulled my pants and boxers off, and took my shirt off. She let me get in first, so I could lay back and spread my legs for her to get in between them. When she climbed in with me, my dick brushed the small of her back and her soft hand set on my knees, as she sighed out. I closed my eyes and let the scent of lavender invade my head. Her naked body on mine really made me grateful I didn't die today. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to have her on me like this. "What did Carlos drop off for you?"

"Your present." She sighed grabbing my hands and laced our fingers together. "You know I love you Nicole…and I'm sorry I scared you today."

"I love you too Kendall." She went quiet turning her head gently and laid it on my shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." I only nodded kissing the top of her head, squeezing her hands. "How about you tell me where this house is." She glanced up smiling small and I chuckled lying my head back stifling a groan from the pressure on my ribs, more specifically my wound.

"It's close to Beverly Hills. Its three bedroom, two and a half bath…nice big backyard with a deck and a fire pit…room for a pool, hot tub. Two car garage…huge kitchen with updated appliances, all black and chrome. All it needs is our signatures and the place is ours."

"Well I know what we're doing tomorrow." I laughed rising my head back up and gently set my long legs down as best as I could. My knees still stuck out form the water but it felt good to stretch them out. "So did you happen to catch the tension between James and Logan?" I chuckled making her look up at me and I smiled big taking my hands out from hers, and slowly wrapped my arms around her slim soft stomach.

"I think you forget…James is my partner. He tells me almost everything, including stupid shit that happens between him and Logan." She frowned pushing up and turned quickly sitting between my legs, but losing all kind of physical contact from me. I sighed pushing up and set a hand on her wet bare shoulder. "James is an idiot. I don't think I need to remind his younger sister that. So sometimes he does something…like stay out all night and drink like a fish, and sometimes it pisses Logan off."

"So they were acting that way…James being clingy and Logan not having any of it because…"

"James is in the dog house. Logan has that guy whipped. I think it's funny." She smirked but looked down at the water pulling her legs up to her chest. "Also…I don't know for sure but I think something more is happening. Not that it's something we should concern ourselves with because I'm kind of getting hard." She laughed turning to me and batted her sexy eye lashes up at me. "This is the one place we haven't tried sex." She pushed up quick and climbed on my lap putting my dick in between her legs.

"Not the only place…we haven't had sex on a running washer or in the kitchen…or in a car…"

"So your saying you want to try those places?" She put her hands on my face and leaned down kissing me softly. I wrapped both my arms around her back and dug my fingertips into her skin on her back. She pushed harder into me, making some water splash around, neither of us worrying too much about it. I slipped both hands down to her ass and squeezed softly. She smirked into my kiss resting softly down on top of me. "I love you babe." She pulled away from my mouth trailing hers down my neck stopping to suck on my pressure point. I groaned out curling my toes and stretched my back just a little. I didn't need to hear her whisper into my skin that she loved me back. I just could feel it. Physically, for the most part.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'm so sorry Nicole…there was nothing we could do. He…he wasn't strong enough. We got the bullet out, but…but I couldn't stop the bleeding. We…we lost him." My head was swimming. This possibly couldn't be real. Kendall can't die. He isn't supposed to die. Not like this. Especially because I told him to quit his job. I asked him not to be a cop anymore. And he didn't listen to me. And now he's dead._

I shot up fast in bed, clutching onto my heart, feeling like throwing up. That was only a dream. It was more like a nightmare…a sick twisted nightmare that shook em to my core, and made me want to cry, but it was just a dream. The most important aspect of it…it wasn't real. I squeezed my eyes shut hard, trying to stop the pounding starting in between my eyes and wiped at my forehead, getting hair out of my face. I was surprised, but not really to find out I was sweating. Like a whore in church. I used to have horrible night terrors as a kid, and when I would wake up, it was like I had been in a sauna. So I was used to the gross sweat on me, but felt disgusted knowing Kendall was right beside me. I wiped at my forehead again, and turned to look down at him, next to me in my Cal King bed as I wiped at my neck. I stopped. Completely. Everything just stopped. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. All I knew was that when I went to bed last night, Kendall was right next to me. We had just made love in the tub, and then in the kitchen, after we ate dinner. But right now, I was alone. There was no handsome, passed out guy next to me. The only thing that was on the bed next to me, was blood. I squirmed under the blanket still on my body, and kicked it off, jumping out of bed. "Kendall?!" I ran out of my bedroom, not caring that I was only in one of his many shirts he's left over here, and a pair of dark blue panties. "Kendall?!" I took a sharp left into the hallway and ran down the short length out to my living room. Walking out of the kitchen, only in a pair of black sweats was Kendall. Seeing him made me stop in my tracks and shakily breathe out. I fell back against the wall and went back to wiping off the sweat on my face and neck.

"Baby…what's wrong?" He set a cup of coffee on the kitchen table as he walked by it, and came right to me. I laughed quietly shaking my head and set a hand on him, right on his arm to make sure he was actually real. When I felt him, and he set his hands on the sides of my face, rubbing under my eyes, with his thumbs, I closed my eyes.

"Nothing…I had a bad dream. And when I woke up, you weren't there and I got scared." There was a soft kiss to my wet head that seemed to calm me down immensely.

"What was the dream about?" I opened my eyes and pushed back looking up at him. He sighed out shaking his head and looked down my body. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Always will be."

"I know." We locked eyes, which made me smile. When he finally smiled back at me, I stood up straight and glanced down at his body. His naked torso, which actually wasn't naked, looked a little wet. But I was more focused on the wrap around his stomach and back, covering his wound. "How do you feel? Let me see it." He groaned out quietly and turned walking out to the kitchen. He sat down at one of the chairs and grabbed his coffee. I walked out to him sighing and quickly pushed him back, climbing on his lap. He groaned again, swallowing his coffee, but I ignored him. "Did you shower? Cause you smell like my soap." He nodded, smiling big and I giggled.

"I am guessing you saw the blood." I nodded as I started to unwrap him, exposing blood already coming through the bandage. "Logan told me the bleeding was nothing to worry about. It's just annoying. I'm sorry I bleed on your bed." I shrugged looking up at his face and found him staring at me. He smiled and leaned in kissing my nose. "I've told you how incredibly sexy it is that when I'm hurt, or sick, you can take care of me? Like…it makes me feel all funny inside knowing you can take care of me." I raised an eyebrow leaning into him and kissed his lips softly. "I love you." He mumbled into my lips making me shiver and forget what I was doing with his wrap. I mumbled it back to him, as he put both his hands on the small of my back, pushing me gently into him.

After making out for a few minutes, and get my chest touched, just a little, I cleaned him up. I re did his bandage and wrap, and while I took a quick shower, he mad em a cup of coffee, and took off the sheet on my bed and started a small load. We were out the door in thirty minutes, to look at the house and sign for it, but he had a different idea. He invited both James and Logan, who we were going to pick up, and Carlos who was going to meet us at the house. When we got to James and Logan's huge, four bedroom house, up on a hill in a gated community, I wasn't surprised to see my brother out in the garage looking in the hood of our dads old 64 Camaro he gave to James. This had to mean one of two things. Logan and James got in a fight, or our parents were coming into town. I really hoped it wasn't the latter.

Kendall, who insisted on driving, parked in the driveway, behind James, who looked up at us, not looking happy at all. I got out fast and slammed my door shut, making James also slam the hood shut. "Hey dude." James nodded to Kendall while he wiped at his hands with a red cloth. I rolled my eyes, not having the energy to deal with my big brother and pushed past him walking into the house. I could hear running water from the kitchen and walked in putting my hands in the front pockets of my sweater. Logan was standing in front of the sink, hands in the soapy water, head down. I could just sense the anger radiating off of him and approached him cautiously. I walked up quietly behind him and gently set a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare try to touch me right now James." His voice was ice cold and laced with venom, but it didn't even affect me. I just calmly cleared my throat making him turn to me, and soften by about 1000 times. "Oh my God Nicole…I'm so sorry. I thought you were your no good stupid brother." I smirked patting his cheek and turned to the fridge. "I doubt you care really…because it's your brother, but we got into a horrible fight this morning, again about how uninvolved he is with the planning for the wedding. I mean…I come home from a 16 hour shift, where I stood on my feet all day, had to pull a bullet out of one of my best friends ribs, and then had to tell a 6 year old girl she has cancer, and he wants to do nothing except bang. We are getting married in two months and we don't even have a cake picked out! And he doesn't even care! All he wants to do is sleep and fuck. Like that's all I'm good for! He's a no good jackass who can go back to his precious bar and drink away his fucking sorrows!" I turned, with my hand still on the door of the fridge and raised an eyebrow at him. He was panting slightly, and drained the sink, putting the last cup in the top drawer of the dish washer. He grabbed a hand towel and shit the dish washer hard, with his foot, making it ring throughout the huge kitchen. I watched him lean against the sink putting his head down, sniffing quietly. I gently shut the fridge door and sighed out walking too him. I raised both his arms and walked into him wrapping around his body. He smelt an awful like my brother and it made me close my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have unloaded that on you." His voice was much quieter and softer now, and it made me feel better. His skinny arms gently wrapped around my back and he laid his head on my chest sniffling again. "I didn't…I didn't know that marriage, and this relationship would be so hard. But sometimes I feel like I'm the only one trying in the relationship. I would love to go out every night after my shift and drink with my buddies and hit on everything that walks by but I don't. Instead, I sit on my ass looking like a complete fool waiting around for him. And what does it lead to? A stupid fight that goes unresolved." I squeezed onto him tighter and snuggled deeper into his neck. He squeezed me back.  
"Last night I would have killed to talk to him. To cuddle with him and cry about how worried I was about Kendall, but he was gone. At the bar again." I opened my eyes and something hit me. I gently pulled away from him, making him look down at me, crying softly but looking confused.

"Is he…I mean…ya know…getting really shit faced?" He opened his mouth but closed it quick, furrowing his eyebrows. "I doubt he told you, but alcoholism is prominent in our family." He closed his eyes and gently pushed me to eth side walking to the cabinets across from us. He bent slightly and opened two doors moving out of the way. I gasped quietly seeing bottle after bottle of liquor. I swallowed hard and both of us looked at each other. It looked like he was going to say something but we heard the door to the garage open and he closed the doors fast. He turned away from it, and wiped at his face, probably to hide that he had been crying. I watched James walk in, looking a little more calmed down and smiled small at me. I smiled back, but wanted to reach out and strangle him. He knows how serious the drinking problem is, especially in our family, but let himself get addicted. I could kill him. But at the same time, I knew it wasn't all his fault, and I knew how scared and hurt he must be. We had to watch it with our dad and our uncle. It's not fun.

"So…are we ready guys?" Kendall walked in hands in is jean pockets and I nodded softly locking eyes with him. This was one of those times, I really, really wished he could read my mind. "Let's go get our house baby." He extended a hand out to me and I gratefully took it, letting him lead me to the front door. We walked past Logan who kept his head down as he put his wallet it in his back pocket, and keys in the front pocket. I heard fast movement behind me and glanced back to see James walk up to Logan and turn his head up to look at him. Logan did so, crying still, but James gently wiped away the tears. Logan closed his eyes and moved to wrap around him. I quickly looked back to the front and squeezed Kendall's hand, getting an even harder squeeze back.

The drive to the house was quiet, except for James or Logan asking a question about it. I was actually really excited when Kendall finally said we were turning on our street. It wasn't a gated community like Logan and James's, but it was so beautiful, and quiet. There seemed to be families at every house, all of whom looked like nice, friendly people. When he stopped in front of a light green house, with a dark green trim, my heart jumped out of my chest. I shoved my door open even before Kendall shut off the car and stood on the sidewalk in front of the house. And just like that, I saw my life before my eyes.

Kendall was in the driveway, putting together a tricycle, while I carried out our first born, a little girl. Her hair was up in pig tails on the side of her head, and she was squirming to get her daddies attention. He laughed and asked if she was ready to ride the bike and she yelled yes and pulled on a helmet. I closed my eyes, and smiled to myself, feeling to arms wrap around me from behind. Kendall kissed the side of my head, making me open my eyes and set my hands on his interlocked ones. "You like it?"

"It's perfect Kendall. I love it."

"I thought of you when I first saw it. There is a little garden in the back, that already has a Rose bush sprouting. You're going to look so cute gardening back there." I giggled laying back on him, both of swaying slightly. "It doesn't look like the realtor is here yet but…we can go look in the backyard." I nodded against him, just as we heard a deep purr of an engine. We both turned and watched Carlos driving up slowly in his new Mustang, top down, music, obviously rap, blaring form the speakers. When he parked on the street, behind our car and hoped out quick.

"Damn…this is a nice ass neighborhood. You're moving up kiddies." Kendall flipped him off making all fo us laugh.

"Let's go take a look in the back." The side of my head was kissed again and Kendall walked out form behind me and started to walk up. I went to follow but my arm was grabbed gently. I was half expecting it to be my brother, but it wasn't. James and Logan walked behind Kendall, holding hands softly. I turned to Carlos and frowned. He was smiling as big as the moon. This probably meant he got laid last night, and because I know him so well, it was going to be told in the most graphic of ways. "I…" He paused and the smile fell. It was replaced with a look that I could only describe as fear. "I had sex last night dude." I snorted getting out of his grasp and started to walk up to the house. "No…you need to know with who…because I need you to tell me to be a man and tell someone else." I made a disgusted face and saw Kendall frown at us from the side fence he had just opened. Carlos grabbed me again and stood right in front of me, leaning in, and put his lips right next to my right ear. "Katie, you know Kendall's 22 year old sister fucked last night and I need to tell Kendall because I think we might be something now." My mouth dropped open slowly as I locked eyes with Kendall. He waved us over softly and I shakily put up one finger.

If there was one thing Kendall was more protective over, beside myself, it was his little sister. I haven't met a single guy she's brought to meet him, that he liked. He wasn't very nice to them, and usually ended up scarring them away. Knowing that her new "boyfriend" happened to be one of Kendall's best friends…I couldn't even pretend to know how this was going to end up.


	4. Chapter 4

"As much as I love being here, with you, in our brand new house…my side is killing me." I gently patted her thigh while she yawned and curled harder into me. We had been sitting up against one wall in our living room, staring at the empty room and fireplace. She curled up, thankfully on my good side, and we didn't speak one word to each other. Our day had been full of excitement and activity that it actually wore me out. After officially buying the house we went to look around for new furniture which we bought, and got ready to ship, tomorrow. But the house was empty, and the sun was going down. My stomach growled, which was what got her up and off my side.

"They should be back soon. We'll eat and then go home, sound good ya big baby?" She stood up, stretching her arms up and over her head. But her comment made me jump up, grab around the back of her knees and throw her over my shoulder. She squealed, but remained calm and gently set her hands on my back. "Put me down. You're going to bust your stiches."

"You shouldn't have said anything babe." I pinched her right butt cheek, making her squirm, but I walked her to the front door. I stopped by the stairs and set her down, sitting on the third step. I yawned rubbing my face and felt her sit next to me. "I couldn't help but notice you and Carlos whispering furiously to each other today. Should I be worried?"

"Just Carlos being an idiot. As usual." I smirked setting my elbows on my knees and turned to her. She was braiding her hair into a side braid while looking out at the medium sized family room, by the front door and stairs. "Did you happen to talk to either James or Logan today?" She glanced over at me, but quickly looked away. She bit her bottom lip before sighing out and tying the end of her braid. "I'm worried about my brother Kendall."

"Me too. He…" I paused and watched her turn completely towards me. This isn't how James probably wanted his sister to find out, but she needed to know, so she wasn't blindsided. "He came to me the night before I got shot. He was drunk and a complete wreck. I asked him what was going on, and he broke down and said he needed help. He's been drinking a lot lately. Logan has been going nuts over the wedding and they've been fighting a lot." She raised her legs and wrapped around them setting her chin on her knee. I leaned in kissing her temple softly closing my eyes. "He knows he needs to stop…he needs to stop drinking but like he told me, it's hard for him. Honestly, I think you should call your dad. Your dad will be able to knock some sense into him."

"What if he does something stupid before then?" She turned her head to me and we locked eyes, inches from each other. "What if I get a call at work, and they tell em my brother is dead because he was drunk driving or…he just had too much?" I quickly scooted even closer and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into my hurt side.

"Stop…don't think like that. James isn't stupid. I mean…sure some of his actions are questionable, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, or Logan, or anyone. Even himself." She turned her face into my neck and sniffed quietly. "Don't stress about this please. If something happens, and he wants to hide it from you, I will tell you. Trust me." She nodded fast and raised her head looking at me again. She opened her mouth to say something but we heard the doors of a car shut and then laughter. I looked to the front door and watched it open. Logan walked in first, holding two boxes of pizza, smiling big. Behind him, Carlos was holding a 12 pack of Cherry coke upon Nicole's request. And finally James walked in, holding what looked like Logan's sweater and two grocery bags. Logan quickly through what looked like money at me and walked off before I could question it. I glanced down and sure enough in my lap was the 60 I gave him to pay for dinner, before they left. "Logan Mitchell." I stood up, grabbing Nicole's hand and lead her out to where the other three were. I glared at Logan while he took one of the bags from James and pulled out paper plates. He grinned at me and started passing out plates. "You're lucky your protector is here. Otherwise I would kick your ass." Nicole smacked my butt as she walked by me to Carlos who was already eating a piece. She stole one from him and put it on the plate Logan gave her.

"You're lucky your hurt. Otherwise I would kick your ass." James chuckled smiling at Logan, and kissed his cheek also taking a plate form him. "You're also lucky Nicole is here. I wouldn't want to kick your ass in front of your women."

"I don't mind." She smiled big at me as I sighed out and took a plate from Logan.

We were all talkative while we ate dinner, and even after, when we sat around the kitchen, we talked. About any and everything. Throughout dinner I got several texts from Carlos and James, both of who were asking me if I'd go with them tonight to "take care of something". I said yes, but I didn't like the sound of it. It was almost completely dark in the house, by the time, we all got quiet. Nicole was fast asleep on the counter, lying her head on my sweater, and her brothers sweater covering her body. I turned to Carlos who was watching her sleep and cleared my throat. "What is it about?" All three of them turned to me, Logan frowning and Carlos smiled small.

"My brother wants to talk." I heard an irritated sigh from Logan and turned to him. He was sitting on the counter opposite Nicole, with James in between his legs. "If I didn't think it was important I wouldn't ask you guys to come but…"

"We got your back buddy." I nodded in agreement with James, again making Logan sigh out. "Babe…"

"No…you three idiots go. Don't let me get in your way." Logan shoved James lightly and slid off the counter. He started to pick up, making all three of us look at him. "Just remember…I can't take anyone else getting shot." He looked at James when he said that and it made me look at Nicole. "And I don't think your sister can either. And if I know you idiots as well as I do, you aren't going to tell her." I swallowed hard and gently ran my hand over her head. "Please be careful, okay? All of you." I looked back to Logan who was throwing away plates and empty cans. "Do you want me to take her home?" He looked to me and I nodded taking out my car keys and throwing them to him.

"If you wouldn't mind…can you stay with her? When she wakes up she's gonna be pissed I didn't tell her and you have a way with her."

"You're such a chicken shit Kendall." I smiled at him, but hated how right he was.

I carried Nicole out to the car, her not even waking up, except to snuggle in my body, and laid her in the back seat, putting my sweater over her body. I kissed her head and got out quickly, shutting the door softly. Carlos was getting his car, cleaning it out a little for us all to get in and I turned to Logan and James. Logan was standing in front of the open driver door, with James talking to him quietly. Logan, even in the faint moon light, looked mad. But he grabbed James and kissed him, before turning and getting in the car. James gently shut the door and stepped away from it, as Logan started my car. We waved gently as he drove off, and both turned to Carlos. James patted my shoulder as he walked by me and we both climbed in, me getting in the front seat.

We drove in silence for only two minutes before my curiosity got the best of me. "What does he want?"

"He wants to talk to you two, specifically. He says he needs to clear something's up and warn you guys." I laughed looking out my window and sunk in my seat. We were getting into the bad part of town, like gang neighborhoods, but it didn't faze me. I always had a gun on me, and so did James. "If I could just see him…make sure he's okay…maybe I could convince him to leave."

"Wishful thinking bro." I smirked back at James who laughed leaning forward and nodded to the street coming up. "I hope this isn't just some stupid bullshit to get two cops into this neighborhood. Cause I will kill him." Carlos shook his head slowing down in front of a plain tan house. I looked out at it, frowning at the un-kept yard, and broken down car in driveway.

"We're just picking him up. We can't talk here. For obvious reasons." As soon as he said it, the door opened and a guy, who looked just like Carlos, just younger walked out, shoving his hands into his pockets of his black skinny jeans. I tensed up as he walked to my side of the car and looked in at me. He quickly went to the back door and opened it, getting in quick. When the door shut, Carlos drove away from the curb, clearing his throat. I glanced up in the rear view mirror and saw the kid look to his brother before looking down at his lap. I saw James eye him, and then we made eye contact. He gently shook his head blinking twice, telling me he had no gun. None that he could see anyway. "What? They don't feed you?" I looked back to the kid and saw him give his brother a dirty look.

"You said you wouldn't start that shit Carlos." Carlos glared back at him clenched his jaw. His brother spoke in Spanish, because I don't think he knew James and I know some Spanish, but I kept quiet as he continued to speak to his brother in Spanish. "I'm allowed to make my own choices. And I don't have to answer to you." Carlos laughed sitting back in his seat and lazily steered with one hand.

"Good choices too." Carlos spoke in Spanish and looked over at me. He swallowed hard looking down at my side. I tensed up. "Luis, you know Detective Knight and Diamond, right? I mean…you must know them. You shot one of them yesterday." I quickly looked back in the rear view mirror and saw Luis look tot James. James smiled and shook his head nodding up to me. Luis looked at the back of my head and I glanced down. "What do you think mom would say if she saw you right now?"

"Probably the same shit she told you, when you were in. What was it she said? She only had one son?"

"Yeah and look at him now."

"Fuck you." I sat up fast and cleared my throat seeing Carlos driving behind an empty store. He parked in the empty parking lot and Luis got out fast. I was just as fast and watched his every move, to make sure he didn't try anything. I slammed my door shut hard and watched Carlos walk around the car an get in front of his brother.

"DO you think those guys care about you? DO you think they give a shit if these two arrest you right now? Do you think they'd have a funeral for you if you got killed tomorrow?" Luis looked down making Carlos step closer to him. "I got out because I didn't want you to face the same life. I got out because I didn't want to die at 18, or spend the rest of my life in prison. I almost got killed because I was in the wrong neighborhood wearing the wrong fucking color. And no one not one single one of the cared. They ran off…they left me in the street to die. And they will do the same to you." Luis looked up fast and shook his head aggressively.

"I didn't come here to fight with you and talk about any of that shit. I didn't even come here to talk to you." Carlos turned fast and walked away from his younger brother, mumbling to himself in Spanish. Luis than turned to me and swallowed hard. "Do you remember a guy…his name is David Gomez?" I frowned staring at him and shook my head. "Well he remembers you…both of you. You two arrested him on fraud, but found 6 kilos of coke on him and got him thirty years in prison." I started to remember who he was, and remembered his face. Sort of. "Well he got out a week ago. Good behavior. And the judge is banging his sister. And he's not just out to go back into the gang. He wants your heads on a platter. He's offering a 2 million dollar reward. For each of you." I saw Carlos look over at us slowly and James stepped closer to Luis. "Yesterday…" He stopped and eyed me but I shook my head.

"Was he with you?" He nodded quickly and looked down at the ground. "Did he think I had died?"

"He knows you didn't." I closed my eyes and turned away from him putting my hands on my hips.

"Why are you telling us this?" I opened my eyes and turned to James who looked pale.

"Because I don't…" He stopped and Carlos turned slowly staring at his brother. I turned, just in time to see Luis swallow hard, staring at his older brother. "I want out. But I don't know how to get out." I looked to Carlos who softened up quite a bit. "He asked me personally to kill you two." He looked to me but closed his eyes quickly. "He knows Carlos, and he knows you guys are all friends. He wants me to prove myself. And if I don't…he said he would go after Carlos." My stomach turned and twisted into horrible knots as I turned to my two best friends. James looked defeated. Carlos looked like he was going to throw up or pass out. Both of them seemed a little paler however. I turned back to Luis and sighed out running a hand down my face.

"Where is he?" He looked up at me, terrified, but kept quiet. "Look…you either prove you allegiance to him, or you get our help. Don't fucking play us." He looked down and shuffled his feet. "Luis." He kept quiet and I was starting to grow frustrated. "We can take you in right now, and throw attempted murder at you." Carlos stepped forward and got between us.

"Tell them what they need to know so they can help you Luis." Luis looked up at his brother and blinked a few hundred times.

"He's laying low right now. He thinks yesterday was too close of a call because only one of you got hit. He went up to the hills and is staying in one of the boss's mansions. For now…he doesn't want anyone to make any move on you two. But only for about a week. And I honestly don't know what the address is. They don't tell me that kind of stuff." I nodded softly and felt sort of relieved. I turned to James quick and raised my eyebrows.

"We need to pull up that old case tomorrow. And we need to try to get a warrant to get into his last known address." James nodded pulling out his phone slowly and I turned to Luis. "If you help us take him down, I'll guarantee you my protection. My personal protection. And we'll get you out. I promise." He looked between Carlos and I before stopping on me. He stood up tall and took his hands out of his pockets nodding quick.

"What do you need me to do?"


	5. Chapter 5

I was half expecting to wake up, all alone. That's how I fell asleep. And although someone stayed with me all night, it wasn't the guy I wanted. Logan is my best friend, but he's not Kendall. And I like to fall asleep in Kendall's arms. Not all by myself. I know I got mad at Logan last night, and told him to not even bother staying with me, but knowing Logan, he was probably passed out on my couch. I groaned just thinking about being alone in bed, with a guy who would bug me about cooking hi breakfast until he turned blue. I slowly opened my eyes, and yawned looking straight ahead. I stopped automatically and found I was face to face with Kendall. I frowned and reached out gently touching his bare chest. He stirred roughly and sat up straight. He sighed out, looking down at me and groaned lying back down. "Your brother called me this morning. You're parents are in town. We're having lunch over at James and Logan's house with them." He yawned rubbing his face, and I rolled my eyes siting up. I pushed off the blanket on my body and turned, to get off the bed. "Hey were you going? I feel like snuggling."

"I don't care. Maybe you shouldn't have been out all night to leave me to fall asleep by myself." I slipped off the bed but I was grabbed, almost roughly. I looked back at Kendall who was sighing, as he climbed off my bed towards me. He stood up next to me and gently brushed hair out of my eyes. I shoved him gently and stepped back. "Where were you last night? And don't try to lie to me Kendall. I can see right through it." He remained completely stoned face but looked up above my head. I laughed quietly and crossed my arms over my chest. I made a step to go around him, but he again grabbed me.

"Okay…I…" He paused and I raised an eyebrow. He let em go and we locked eyes. It looked like he was struggling with what he was going to say, and it worried me. "Last night Carlos got a text from his brother saying he wanted to talk to James and I. We went to see him last night."

"You were hanging out with a gang banger?" He nodded putting his hands on his his and I swallowed hard. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to tell us that there is a hit out on James and I. 2 million each." My mouth parted slowly and I was placed back on the bed. :"He wanted to warn us. He asked for us to get him out in return. Luis…it was him. When I was shot…it was…."

"Carlos's brother?" He nodded softly and gently brushed hair off my face like he was going to do earlier. I shut my eyes and lowered my head. He sighed out again, and in the distance, but still in my room I heard Kendall's phone. I felt him get up and opened my eyes, watching him walk to his pants hanging on the back of my chair in front of my desk. He pulled out his phone and answered it turning back to me.

"Hello? Hey chief…" I chuckled again and stood up walking to my closet. "I'm doing well…it hurts a little, but I survived…I thought I was on medical leave? Well of course but…no I understand. Yes sir." I walked out of the bedroom, without looking at Kendall and walked into the bathroom holding a pair of jeans and a plain shirt. "Babe…"

"Are you going to work?" I flicked on the light and watched him walk in behind me, leaning against the door frame. "I guess I'll be waiting for all the furniture by myself. While you go back to work two days after being shot. Make sure you tell my brother to go fuck himself." I turned and shoved him out of the way and slammed the door in his face.

I took a quick angry shower not even bothering to shave my legs. Not like anyone was going to be touching them any time soon. Especially Kendall. I got dress and put y hair into a messy side braid and put on light make up. When I got out, I went straight to the living room where surprisingly found Kendall dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt, tucked into his pants. He was drinking from a soda can watching the news and when I stepped out he stood up fast and stared at me. I glared at hi as I walked to my shoes by the front door and pulled on my socks. "Logan and Carlos are going to meet us at the house. Our house. I'm gonna drop you off before I go to work."

"Yippee for me." I paused and turned to him as I forced my tennis shoe on y foot and tied it, balancing on one foot. "I can't believe Logan is allowing you to go to work."

"He doesn't get a say. And neither do you" My mouth fell open and I put my foot down watching him walk to me. He grabbed a gun, that was just lying there in plain sight on my bookshelf, and slipped it into a holster on his hip where his badge was. "Nicole, I have to take care of this. There is a man out there who wants me and your brother dead. We have to find him, and stop him. I can't just sit around and wait to feel better. I have to do this."

"No you don't!" He sighed out grabbing his coat on the coat hanger by my door and I shrugged. "You go into work today, and there is a possibility you could get shot at again. And if you do go, I…I can't do that anymore Kendall! I can't sit around and wait for you to get killed because some douchebag in baggy pants and a backwards hat hates the cops! It's not fair!" He stared down at me and put his hands on his hips, speechless. "You went off last night, without telling me anything! And then you just jump back into work because some thug is trying to kill you! What will it take to get you to see that I want you to quit! That I don't want you to work for the department anymore?!"

"You can't except me to just quit Nicole! I can't and I won't! Either I get your support and love, or I don't! Whatever I do, all I want is your support!"

"Well you don't get it!" He sighed out and turned slipping on his coat. I shook my head and grabbed my shoulder bag, putting it on and grabbed my sunglass form the bookshelf where Kendall's gun just was. I put them on so he wouldn't see the tears, and opened the front door.

I was really hoping my parents would be there so I could have my dad kick Kendall's ass. It's not enough to know he's a cop and we live in a city where most everyone hates the cops. But to know someone in a gang, a horrible gang like the one Carlos's little brother is in, wanted him dead, and my brother…it wasn't fair, and I don't think I was being unreasonable with asking him to quit. Even as we drove, in silence, not looking at each other, I wanted to yell at him some more and call him every name in the book. But it seemed like his mind was made up. He was going to drop me off and then go to work, and get killed. Yeah well…he would have to drag em out of this car before he drove anywhere else.

We pulled up into the driveway of our new house, and I ignored my brothers truck parked next to ours. I crossed my arms over my chest and sat back in my seat. I turned to Kendall and watched him take off his seatbelt and sigh out. "Babe…I'm sorry for being who I am."

"Don't give me any bullshit Kendall." He groaned out, shoving his door open and stepped out, slamming it behind him. I crossed my right leg over my left one and looked out my window, watching James get out of his truck and walk to Kendall. They talked, looked back at me and James waved back at e, pushing Kendall tot eh house. I huffed out, sticking out my bottom lip. I was sure Kendall or James would drag me out of the car but they just went into the house. I slowly took off my seatbelt but before I could grab the handle, my door was pulled open. I looked up and out quick and smiled small at Logan. He put one arm on the door and set the other hand on the frame of the car. He leaned down and smiled big, shoving off the cutest little dimples I had ever seen.

"So you want me to make sure those two don't go to work?" I laughed quietly but nodded. He gently took my bag for me and held out a hand, helping me out of the car. "James and I fought all morning. I told him because your parents are in town, he was defiantly not going to work. He told me it wasn't my decision and…"

"He has to do it? Yeah Kendall gave me the same bullshit speech." Logan laughed linking arms with me and lead me up to my house. As we stepped in he pulled out his phone, and took off his Ray Bans. I shut the door behind me and walked in after him, to the kitchen. He set my bag on the counter and I stared at James and Kendall who looked at the both of us.

"Chief Smith?" James perked up, it hit him, and he leaped forward to try to grab the phone from Logan. Logan backed away fast, and walked around the island. "Yes this is Dr. Mitchell…James's fiancée and Kendall's doctor…" Kendall made a movement to go after Logan but I jumped in and stood in front of him. "It is my expect opinion Kendall does not return to work for another 5 days. I told you this as soon as I pulled the bullet out of his ribs. You either listen to me, or I take drastic measures to make sure you lose your job." James grabbed ahold of Logan who doubled over to keep the phone from James. "Oh it's not just a threat sir. Unless you want it to come out why you came to see me that one fateful night with a women who wasn't your wife…" Everyone went still, and James let Logan go. Logan smiled big and turned to James sticking his tongue out. "I am so happy you've reached that decision. I will let both of them know. Have a great day sir, and stay safe!" Logan hung up his phone, smile gone and turned to Kendall. "I told you Kendall. I told you, you can't go to work until those stiches are out. Not only did you disregard my professional advice but as a friend, who is just looking out for you, you ignored me!" I crossed my arms over my chest and watched Kendall deflate, taking his gun and badge off his body. I pulled myself up onto the counter and looked between James and Kendall.

"Do I ever call your boss and threaten him Logan?" Logan ignored James and walked to me, standing in front of me, putting an elbow on my thigh. "You two have no idea what the hell is going on!"

"Well I would if some jerk told me things!" I stared in disbelief at James and Logan and couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"You didn't tell him?" Kendall turned to me completely and shook his head. I laughed, making Logan turn to me and swallowed hard. "Some thug in a gang has a hit out on their heads. 2 million each." Logan turned quick to James who was staring at me.

"Kendall!" Kendall turned to James and they stared each other down. "You told her?! No wonder she's fucking pissed off! And thank you…" He turned his fiery gaze to me but I remained strong faced. "Thank you so very much baby sis for telling him! I'm never going to leave the house again!"

"Maybe that's best! Maybe you could take some time and stop fucking drinking so much!" Logan backed away from me slowly and looked to James who was staring him down. "Don't even get mad at him James!" I slid off the counter and walked over to him quick. I shoved at his chest and glared up at his angry face. "You're a coward! Turning to the bottle! Sounds like another Diamond man I know! You're real fucking brave James! Logan would be better off without you, so keep drinking!" James went to grab me, I knew not to hurt me, but the other two must not have seen it that way. I was pulled back gently, and Kendall got in-between us. He told James, quietly, to go out into the living room. James turned quick and walked out, slamming the kitchen door behind him. I jumped and closed my eyes falling back into Logan who still had his hands on me.

"Let me go talk to him." Logan's voice was quiet behind me as he let me go and walked out. I opened my eyes and watched Kendall turn around to face me. I wrapped around myself with my arms and leaned against the counter beside me. Kendall rubbed over his face with both hands before leaning back against the sink, and sighing out.

"Every time you ask me to quit, I ask you to quit. And you tell me your job isn't as dangerous as mine." We turned to face each other and he shrugged. "You aren't asking me to just quit Nicole. You're asking me to give up something I love. It would be if someone asked me to leave you. I can't."

"But…." He gently put a finger on my lips and shook his head.

"No babe. I have to do what have to do, every single day for the safety of everyone around me. The minute it hits home…I'm sorry I really am. But the only way I can fix it, is if you let me do my job. And let your brother do his job. And you won't ever have to hear about me complain about your job again. Our relationship is about give and take. It has to be babe, otherwise…" He took his finger off my lip and I turned away from him. We stood in silence for just a moment before the front door was opened and laughter echoed through the house.

I braced myself for my parents to walk in. My om would know right away that I was upset. And James, being the big baby that he is, would tell on me with my dad. SO when they walked in, with Carlos leading the way, I didn't try to hide my anger, and sadness. Carlos looked at me first, and his smile fell, but my mom squeezed past him and pulled me into me hard and tough. I groaned out and looked over her shoulder at Carlos, and then my dad. I squeezed tight around my mom, loving her embrace. "Oh sweetheart. I missed you so much! We shouldn't just be seeing each other for weddings" I closed my eyes letting her kiss the side of my face. "How have you been baby?" I groaned pushing away gently and looked at her as my dad walked up to us. Before he could pull me into a hug, I smiled big and put my hand son my hips.

"Well I almost lost the love of my life because someone tried to kill him two days ago. I held his bleeding ribs and almost lot him. Yesterday I found out that James has developed a serious drinking problem, and to top it all off, both Kendall and James have a hit out on them by some gangster. How have you two been doing?" I shoved, well tried to shove past my dad, but he was too big, and too strong. He grabbed a hold of me, mouth hanging open and I bit my bottom lip, trying to stop the tears, but they came out anyway. He sighed out softly, put a hand behind my head and pulled me into him. I wrapped tight around my dad and buried my face into his chest, to silence my cries.


End file.
